Generally, a brake of a vehicle puts a brake on a wheel by braking pressure formed when a driver operates a brake pedal to reduce a speed of the vehicle or maintain a stop state of the vehicle. However, when a general brake operates, there may occur a slip phenomenon in which the vehicle slips in accordance with a braking pressure or a condition of a road surface.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, in recent years, technologies for an anti-lock brake system (ABS), which electro-mechanically activates a braking pressure at the time of braking the vehicle to prevent wheels from locking up when the brake is pressed in a sudden stop while driving or under a bad condition of a road surface, and to maintain a steering torque, and an electronic stability control (ESC), in which several sensors, which is provided throughout the vehicle of which the brake operates, adjust the brake or an engine output by comparing a handling direction of the driver with an actual driving direction, thereby controlling a driving condition of the vehicle and securing stability, have been suggested.
The electro-mechanical brake of the related art increases a braking pressure when the vehicle stops, in order to satisfy related traffic regulations. Therefore, an amount of current which is consumed at the time of braking the vehicle is increased so that a three-phase motor and an electronic control unit (ECU) of the vehicle may be damaged or a life span or performance of parts may be lowered.